Dia Del Juicio Final
by TooPiAr
Summary: Let me look at you for one last time and I shall be free.


Months became weeks, weeks became days, days became hours, and hours became minutes. He was counting down. Every second brought him closer to what he thought was inevitable. The sweat that had formed on his brow started trickling down his face and the tears that were threatening to fall finally gave way. He was miserable, sad, heartbroken and afraid.

He felt betrayed, abandoned and forgotten. He can only look out of the window and watch the clouds pass by. The strange shapes that the fluffy white clouds formed wouldn't register into his mind. His mind was already preoccupied. It was filled with one person and with one person only: Carly Shay.

Even after all these years, she was still the subject of his thought. Even after a Mexican food truck had smashed him. War was raging all over the country and yet she was still the subject of his thoughts. But where was she now? Was she also thinking of him? Impossible, he would think. She broke his heart,-no, she shattered it.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. He could only bang his fist on the table and scream in agony. "You promised me. YOU PROMISED ME!"

Those who heard him were obviously annoyed. One shouted at him,

"¡eh Silencio, Idiota!"

* * *

As the young man suffered I agony, it would be safe to say that the young woman was feeling the same pain. Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she would think of everything. She would think of him and regret all that she had done and especially everything she hadn't done. Was she really a coward? Obviously, the answer was yes. Why had she been so afraid? Why did she turn her back on him especially in his time of dire need? The events flash before her eyes and play through her mind. It was…simple. But one could easily see how simple things got very complicated.

_Two young teenagers strolled along a park. It was a small park along the outskirts of Seattle. Not many people would know of it. The solemnity and the silence of the place was what attracted these two. A perfect place to make…vows, don't you think?_

_After perhaps an hour of continuous walking in circles, the pair found a nice bench that they could sit on. Exhausted, they proceeded to sit down and catch their breath._

"_Who would've thought that walking could take a lot out of you?" The young man asked in between breaths._

"_If you weren't so slow, then you wouldn't be this tired, Freddie." The woman replied_

"_Come on, Carls. If you weren't walking so fast then I need not run to catch up." Freddie replied, still gasping._

_Freddie caught Carly smiling widely. She unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh which sparked his curiosity._

"_What's so funny?" he asked._

"_You look a lot like that guy over there." She said, referring to a stone bust of man not far from where they were._

_Freddie looked back and saw what she was referring to. He smirked and replied,_

"_I don't think so. I still have my limbs and my body and such" As he compared himself to the statue. "I'm sure that guy loved a beautiful woman as well. I'm sure that woman was nowhere as beautiful as you are, though."_

_Carly blushed upon hearing his words. Normally, it wouldn't affect her. But recently, she opened herself up to him and found him to be sweet and caring and all other things she found ideal in a guy. Why hadn't she paid attention to him before?_

"_You really know how to flatter me, do you?" she asked coyly._

"_Since when has telling the truth become flattery?" he replied with a smirk._

_They were having so much fun that none of them noticed that their faces were inches from each other. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces._

"_I love you, you know that?" Freddie said. Their foreheads were already touching._

"_I know. I love you too. I promise to always be with you. Come hell and high water." She said. _

"_I promise you." She added in assurance, sealing their date with a chaste kiss._

"So much for promises." She thought to herself. She was thoroughly guilty that it was promise she couldn't fulfill. She couldn't tell him how sorry she was.

Better opportunities came her way. Could she blame human nature that she was easily swayed? A more promising future awaited her. Sure, they discussed it. Well, it wasn't really much of a discussion.

"_I have to leave you." She stated. _

"_But, why? But you promised. You said you—" he began to reason out._

"_Greener pastures, Freddie! A better shot at life! I don't want to stay here and be chained down!" the last sentence came out unexpectedly. She never meant to say it._

"_Freddie, I—let me explain." She tried to say._

"_No. I've heard enough." He ran off into the distance, never to be seen by her again._

_

* * *

_

Freddie was getting restless. He could feel it coming. What could he do now? He can only do one thing now. He takes out a pen and some paper and begins to write. It was short and barely even a paragraph long. The message was loud and clear.

_Carly,_

_You are my everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be yours._

_F.B._

He writes a short P.S. and folds the paper in half.

Now he hopes that she could read it. But how does he do it?

"Psst." A voice says from his window. He stands up and approaches the window. He smiles when he sees a very familiar face.

"Sam?" he asks.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" she manages to reply.

"What are you doing here?" he asks again.

"What, I can't check on you on my way to Carly?"

"Wait, you're going to Carly? Take this to her." He hands her the short note.

"I'll guard it with my life." She says. Keeping the note in her pocket. "It's hard to get around when there are soldiers patrolling every street corner, you know?"

He says nothing. He sits back down and waits for time to fly by.

"Freddie!" she calls. He looks at her in curiosity.

"What?" he asks.

"Good luck." She finally says and she turns to leave.

He sits back down and waits.

After a few minutes, the same people barge into his door.

"Ya es hora! (it is time)" one of them says. The other person proceeds to tie him up and secure his hands with handcuffs.

"Si." Was all Freddie could reply as the guards take Freddie out of his cell and begin the walk to their destination.

* * *

Sam finally makes it to Carly's house, which was not very far from where Freddie was.

She read the note on the way and swore that a tear dropped from her eye. She could feel her pain.

"Cupcake! You there?" She calls out.

"Sam?" Carly asks in return. She rushes out of the front door and hugs her best friend "Is that you? It's been years. How'd you find me?"

"You know me. I'm a ninja. I can always find you." Sam replied with a smirk.

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever see you alive. Given everything that this crazy war has done." Carly remarks

"I know." Sam acknowledges. She doesn't waste any more time and passes her the folded piece of paper. "You're lucky you were able to leave Seattle when it happened."

"What's this?" Carly asks curiously. Taking the paper from her hands.

"Read it."

Carly's eyes scan the paper. It didn't take long for her to get the message.

"Oh My God." Was all she could say.

"If you hurry, you might still make it."

* * *

Soon afterwards, a battalion of guards was soon behind Freddie while two priests walked at either side of him, talking to him and making him less afraid.

The walk was long a tedious. They passed many different landmarks. But he knew this wasn't a tour. He was taking a good look at his surroundings. He didn't want to forget it. He nearly cried when he passed two places that meant so much to him: Bushwell Plaza and the Groovy Smoothie. They held precious memories. He took some time to reminisce before the buildings were out of sight.

Before he knew it, they had arrived. It was a simple park near the outskirts of Seattle. It was the same park he had been to years ago. The park where he thought that he would never be alone. A crowd had assembled. They were waiting for what is to come.

The two girls made their way to the same park. They arrived at the same time Freddie was being escorted by the Guardia Civil. They could barely see him through the bustling crowd.

Freddie walked near the bust of the man Carly referred to years ago. The guards followed closely behind. They were now past it and he was standing in an open space. Guards took their formations behind him.

The chief of the armed forces stood by a line of guards waiting for their orders.

The crowd had gathered by the sides so that they could get a closer view of the situation.

It was time.

The chief began shouting his orders. His deep, loud voice was echoing through the park.

"PREPAREN…"

The guards readied their arms.

The two girls fought their way through the crows trying to get as close as possible.

"APUNTEN…" The chief's voice rang again. The guards pointed their arms in one direction.

The two girls finally made their way through and were at the "front row." Carly gazed deeply at Freddie. She was hoping that he would look at her, at least for the last time.

Her prayers weren't in vain. Freddie's gaze turned to her and their eyes met momentarily. He felt complete. For one last time, he smiled. He closed his eyes and waited.

"FUEGO!" came the final order. Each guard fired one shot from their rifles. Soon, he began falling towards the ground. He fell down facing the sun. His eyes closed in peace.

Carly couldn't help but cry. When everyone had left, she and Sam approached his lifeless for and she cradled him in her arms. It was finished. It was done.

"I'm sorry" was all she could mumble.

He died in the park where he though his life would begin. He died in the same way, and for the same reasons as the man depicted in the stone bust, to whom the park they were in was named after.

****

* * *

**Spanish Words:**

**1.) Preparen = Ready**

**2.) Apunten = Aim**

**3.) Fuego = Fire**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, that was a bit dark for a post-Christmas fic. Excuse that. My morbid ideas and me… it's so weird.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**BE CONSTRUCTIVE! **

**What was this park referred to in the story?**

**Who was this man depicted in the stone bust?**

**Only you could answer these questions.**

**Once more, Merry Christmas. **

**TooPiAr, signing out.**


End file.
